Midsummmer Days a Cat's tale
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: cerita tentang hari-hari karupin di musim panas yang terinspirasi oleh FFC 12 months. wajib baca bagi cat lovers. *mekso mode on*


**Infantrum FFC 12 months by Silent Afterglow**

**March (summer)/May (cat)/October (diary) **

**.**

**Midsummer days~a cat tale~**

**_Tenisu no Ōjisama_ by Takeshi Konomi**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 4th, Sunday <em>What a bad day!<em>**

_Early morning_

Alaram jam yang berdering seperti tangisan seorang bayi menangis bagi Karupin adalah awal dari sebuah petaka.

"Em..."

Erangan pelan dari teman seranjangnya menandakan hari baru saja akan dimulai. AKAN DIMULAI! Bagi temannya bukan dia! Karupin mencoba melingkarkan tubuhnya sekecil yang dia bisa. Kesal! Andai dia bisa mengumpat, andai saja dia tahu bagaimana cara mematikan tombol alaram sialan itu, andai saja jika dia melempar jatuh jam mungil berisik itu tidak menimbulkan kemarahan apapun, andai saja, andai saja dan andai saja.

Telinga mungilnya bergerak pelan, menangkap setiap suara pelan yang terdengar, menurut teman seranjangnya, sayang tidak begitu baginya. Suara tubuh yang bergesekkan dengan kain seprei, suara mulut yang menguap lebar, dan suara selimut yang mulai tersingkap, itu mengganggu! Ah andai teman seranjangnya itu tahu bagaimana berisiknya dia.

"Karupin!"

Panggilan pertama. Yang punya nama hanya menggerakan kupingnya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Warna Siamese yang indah dan sempurna.

"Karupin ayo bangun!"

Sepasang matan bulat hanya terbuka setengah, memperlihatkan biji mata berwarana biru langit yang indah sambil berharap bocah SMP brambut hitam itu sadar dan tahu diri, dia masih ngantuk. Masih ingin tidur. Baginya hari baru saja berakhir.

"Jangan melihatku dengan wajah seperti itu!" Ryoma Echizen teman seranjangnya menatap kesal pada dirinya.

Selimut yang lembut itu ditarik dengan kasar, alas tidurnya yang empuk, yang nyaman dan hangat, direbut darinya. Mau tidak mau tubuh _cobby_ yang semula melingkar diatas benda nyaman tadi melompat turun dari atas kasur. Matanya masih ngantuk. Tapi lagi-lagi, tidak banyak pilihan yg bisa dengan bebas dia pilih, maka ketika sepasang tangan itu menggendongnya dia hanya bisa mendesah pelan, "Me.." Karupin masih ingin tidur nyenyak di kamar yang dingin ber-AC. Padahal ini musim panas, kenapa partner seranjangnya itu harus bangun sepagi ini. Kenapa tidak lebih siang saja dan dia bisa lebih lama berlindung dari suhu luar yang makin lama makin menggila seiring dengan naiknya sang surya

**.**

"Latihan pagi juga? Bukannya mau _training_ _camp?"_ tanya Nanjiro ayah teman seranjangnya.

"Ya, tournament makin dekat, kita harus latihan ekstra keras."

Oh.. .jadi itu sebabnya kenapa Ryoma akhir-akhir ini bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bahkan di hari libur sekalipun. Memang apa sih hubungan antara bangun pagi dan tournament. Menganggu tidur saja!

Karupin menggerak gerakkan hidungnya. Ada aroma sedap datang mendekat. Dia kenal aroma ini, paham dengan benar, tahu rasanya bagaimana, menyukainya tapi sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah tahu ini aroma apa.

Memang itu penting?

Tidak kan? Asala tahu saja trik-trik jitu untuk memikat perhatian, rasa yang begitu dia sukai bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah.

"Me..." Karupin bersuara. Tidak butuh kata-kata panjang lebar. Ryoma yang baik, kalau soal makanan dan bermain, akan langsung menoleh padanya. Karupin langsung memperlihatkan sepasang mata bulat yang menatap bergantian antara Ryoma dan benda beraroma menggiurkan yang berada di depan Ryoma.

"Mau?" tanyanya pelan.

Karupin menggoyang penuh semangat ekor berwarna gelap tersebut.

"Sabar ya, nanti kalau kita semua sudah selesai sarapan, aku bagi jatah susuku," bujuk Ryoma.

Nanti katanya? Mana bisa Karupin menunggu selama itu. Tidak mau! Dia mengnginkannya sekarang! Cairan beraroma sedap itu! Saat ini, sekarang juga! Jadi dengan kaki-kakinya yang pendek, yang terlihat terlalu mungil untuk menopang tubuhnya yang bulat besar itu, Karupin melompat sekuat tenaga ke panggkuan Ryoma.

"Karupin!" pekik Ryoma kaget.

Nanjiro yang duduk di sebrang mereka menaikkan satu alisnya. "Makin hari dia makin gemuk!" komentarnya melihat kepala bulat dan sepasang kuping berdiri tegak nongol dari balik meja. Sepasang lubang hidung yang terletak tepat dibawah mata biru langit itu mengendus pada sebuah benda yang menyebarkan aroma lezat dari dalamnya. Isinya tinggal seperempat. Andai bisa dia sudah melompat ke atas meja dan menjilat langsung cairan berwarna putih tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi sial menimpa takdirnya. Dia bukan jenis domestic berwajah loncong yang dilengkapi dengan batang hidung yang panjang. Yang bisa dengan mudah memasukan moncongnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya dalam wadah yang terlalu sempit. Dia Himalayan dengan corak seal point yang sempurna. Warna coklat Siamese dengan corak colat tua pada wajah, kuping, ekor, dan keempat kaki. Wajahnya terlalu datar. Hidungnya masuk ke dalam dan letak sepasang mata bulat itu terlalu dekat dengan hidung. Bukannya Karupin tidak pernah mencoba. Dia pernah beberapa kali mencobanya, menjilat cairan itu dari benda berbentuk tabung dengan lubang yang terlalu kecil. Lidahnya tidak mampu mencapai bagian paling tengah sekalipun. Kalau memaksa dia harus merasakan sepasang mata itu menempel pada bibir-bibir gelas, susah. Bukan sesuatu yang layak diperjuanhgkan!

Untung dia tahu cara paling mudah mendapatkan minuman favoritnya. Dia cukup mendongak sedikit, mengeluarkan bunyi "Me," mengibaskan ekornya yang seperti sikat botol dan-

"Ya sudah, ya sudah!" Ryoma menyerah. Dia menyendok susu dalam gelasnya yang tinggal seperempat dan meletakkan di depan mulut Karupin.

_Bingo! See, it's simple!_

Dengan lembut dan pelan Karupin mencilat setiap tetes cairan yang ada di dalam sendok yang di sodorkan Ryoma. Enak! Dan tidak perlu terburu-buru karena dia bukan kucing liar. Tidak ada saingan yang akan merebutnya. Dia tidak perlu berbagi dengan siapapun. Hanya dia satu-satunya kesayangan Ryoma.

Sendok demi sendok terus berdatangan tanpa henti. Dan pada sendok keempat, Karupin menolaknya. Dia sudak puas. Dia tidak rakus. Dia tidak akan kekurangan makan, jadi tidak perlu makan kalap sampai susah gerak. Tubuh bulat penuh lemak itu sudah membuatnya malas bergerak. Jangan sampai dia punya tubuh segemuk Garfield.

Berhubung keinginannya sudah terkabul dia putuskan melompat turun dari pangkuan Ryoma.

"Hanya tiga sendok! Yang benar saja Karupin! Aku sudah menyisihkan sedikit kalsium pagi ini untukmu dan kamu menyisakannya! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kalau Inui senpai tahu aku tidak menghabiskan susuku dan memberikannya padamu sementara kamu malah menyisakannya, entah cairan aneh warna apa yang akan dia paksa aku meminumnya," keluh Ryoma yang kesal dengan tingkah Karupin.

Karupin tidak peduli. Dia sibuk menjilati daerah sekitar mulutnya dengan lidahnya yang kasar yang kemudian dia lanjutkan degan menjilati tangannya.

"Makanya, hentikan kebiasaanmu memberi dia susu. Lihat dia sudah makin gemuk seperti itu!" omel Nanjiro.

Ryoma mengamati tingkah Karupin, gayanya yang imut saat sibuk _grooming_ meluluhkan semua rasa kesalnya. "Aku akan menaruhnya di tempat minum Karupin," Ryoma mengangkat gelas berisi sisa susu dan berdiri meninggalkan meja makan. Menuangkan pada tempat minum Karupin yang letakknya tidak jauh dari meja makan.

"Dia tidak akan meminumnya, buang saja!"

"Ini musim panas, dia kan menghabiskannya sebelum tengah hari!" jawab Ryoma seyakin-yakinnya.

Karupin yang mendengar berita gembir tersebut sempet menghentikan kegiatan _grooming_-nya sessat lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitas tersebut. Dia baru berhenti lagi setelah melihat Ryoma yang lari kepontang panting setelah pamitan dengan dua tas besar di pundaknya. Karupin hanya memandangi sosoknya yang menghilang di balik pintu sebelum berputar mengelilingi rumah mencari tempat terbaik untuk tidur. Ya apa lagi yang lebih baik selain tidur untuk menghabiskan waktu di musim panas yang menyebalkan ini, sendirian tanpa teman bermain. Karupin akan mengirimkan kutukan pada siapa saja yang sudah membuat Ryoma harus pergi meninggalkannya di tengah musim panas yang menjengkelkan.

Kalau dia bisa menulis Karupin akan menceritakan kisah menyebalkan hari ini pada salah satu lembar putih buku harian. Harinya baru saja berakhir. Dia akan tidur sekarang. Ya setidaknya diantara banyak hal menyebalkan di pengujung harinya, suhu panas, terusir dari kamar yang sejuk, dan terganggu tidurnya, dia masih sempat menikmati minuman kesukaannya. Dan jika dia terbangun karena haus, cairan lezat itu masih ada di sana, untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>July, Monday <em>What a bad (and hot) day!<em>**

_Noon_

Sudah lima menit dia seperti ini. Membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Terbangun dalam keadaan tidak menyenangkan dari tidur nyenyak. Panas luar biasa. Anehnya kenapa, si Nanjiro malah bisa dengan santainya duduk-duduk di bawah lonceng besar, berlindung di balik bayangannya sambil kipas-kipas. Sepertinya suatu kekeliruan menemani Nanjiro tidur-tiduran di luar sambil kipas-kipas dan baca majalah porno di cuaca sepanas ini. Dan sekarang, sangkin sibuknya dia bahkan tidak sadar, mahluk mungil nan imut yang kelembutan bulunya menyaingi sutra cina tersebut sedang kepanasan dan nyaris pingsan. Rasanya dia ingin pergi dari sini secepat kilat berlindung di dalam rumah, ya minimal suhunya tidak sepanas ini dan pupil matanya tidak perlu mengecil karena silau. Tapi Nanjiro ada di luar dan di dalam rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Entah bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke tempat yang _sedikit_ lebih nyaman tersebut.

Seandainya Ryoma ada.

Kemarin dia tidak pulang. Setelah pergi meninggalkan rumah dengan tas besar seperti orang mau minggat. Dan Karupin merindukannya. Dia merindukan tidur di dekat kaki Ryoma dalam kamar yang sejuk dan nyaman. Semalam dia harus tidur dengan Nanjiro. Ya biarpun kamarnya sejuk. Tapi tidur dengan Nanjiro sama sekali tidak senyaman tidur dengan Ryoma. Dia bisa menendang ke sana kemari, Karupin harus terjatuh dari ranjang untuk banyak kali dalam semalam.

Lama kelamaan Karupin mulai sadar ada sesuatu yang dingin dan sejuk di sekitar Nanjiro. Dia terlalu lama tertidur mungkin sampai-sampai tidak sadar Nanjiro sempat meninggalkannya. Ya kalau bukan cuaca panas sialan ini dia mungkin masih tertidur nyenyak sampai matahari mulai bersembunyi.

Karupin mendekati sumber udara dingin yang terletak di dekat tangan Nanjiro. Ada sesuatu yang sepertinya mengeluarkan asap dingin dari suatu tempat yang menurut penciuman Karupin setelah menganalisa, benda tersebut berisi air putih.

"Panasnya!" keluh Nanjiro sambil mengarahkah mengibaskan sesutu pada wajah. Dia mengipas dengan kencang selama beberapa menit, Karupin memperhatikan aksinya. Ya ada sedikit angin dari benda yang digoyang-goyangkan Nanjiro. Tapi tidak banyak membantu. Setelah lelah, tangan itu mengambil seuatu berwarna kuning hijau dari piring yang ada di dekat air putih dan melahapnya.

Sepertinya enak. Karupin memperhatikan dengan saksama. Mungkin kalau dia memakan itu rasa panasnya bisa sedikit berkurang dan dia bisa menikmati musim panas seperti Nanjiro.

Karupin mendekati benda berbentuk bulan sabit yang tadi diambil Nanjiro. Ada udara sejuk di sekeliling buah itu. Karupin memajukan sepasang kaki belakangnya supaya rasa sejuk itu bisa dinikmati lebih maksimal. Baunya enak. Bukan bau amis yang menggiurkan, tapi bau manis yang menggoda. Rasanya seperti mengundang lidah siapa saja untuk menjilatnya.

Karupin mengamati benda itu, mengendus benda berbentuk bulan sabit itu dari ujung yang satu ke ujung yang lain. Semua sisinya dingin dan aroma manis tersebar disemua bagian. Untuk memastikan ini benda yang aman, dia coba menggunakan tangan untuk menyentuh benda itu, dia sepak beberapa kali. Tidak ada reaksi. Sepertinya tidak berbahaya.

Langkah selanjutnya dia mendekatkan mulutnya dan menjilat.

Slurp.

Enak! dingin dan... ah Karupin tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan spesifik seperti apa rasanya yang pasti enak. Sedikit sama dengan air lemon madu yang biasa diminum Ryoma, tapi juga berbeda. Yang ini jauh lebih enak. Jauh lebih menyegarkan.

Karupin semakin berani bereksplorasi. Dia tancapkan gigi-gigi mungil tersebut pada benda bulan sabit yang enak. Lembut ternyata. Ini sesutu untuk dimakan bukan sesutu yang diminum seperti lemon madu punya Ryoma.

Pelan dan hati-hati sekali agar tidak mengotori rambut-rambut halus di sekitar wajhanya, Karupin memakan benda bulan sabit tersebut. Menikmati setiap sobekan daging benda tersebut ketika gigi taringnya menarik dengan lembut atau membiarkan rasa dingin yang nyaman memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya sementara rasa enak seperti madu memanjakan lidahnya yang kasar. Karupin makan dengan tenang dan tanpa suara sambil sesekali memiringkan kepalanya.

Ah ternyata musim panas tidak buruk-buruk amat. Setidaknya ada sesutu yang seenak ini untuk dimakan. Karupin yakin dia tidak pernah makan makanan seperti ini di musim-musim lain. Pantas saja Nanjiro sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Dia punya benda yang bila dikibaskan bisa menghasilkan angin. Ada setumpuk majalah porno favoritnya. Sebotol air dingin yang menyejukkan dahaga. Dan makan seenak ini. Andai Ryoma ada di sini bisa dibilang kehadirannya akan membuat semua makin sempurna. Makanan enak dan sebuah garukan nyaman di belakang kuping Karupin.

"Karupin!"

Deg. Karupin langsung pasang posisi siaga. Duduk tegak. Berakhir sudah satu-satunya kebahagiaan di siang sepanas ini karena Nanjiro menatapnya dengan mata melotot bulat. Nyaris sebulat mata Karupin.

"Dasar penjuri melon! Ini harganya mahal tahu!" Buru-buru piring berisi makanan enak yang katanya melon tadi ditari ke atas.

Oops. Memangnya itu salah? Karupin sedang berpikir apanya yang salah. Sebagai bagian dari keluarga Echizen dia berhak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama dengan anggota yang lainnya bukan begitu? Bukankah milik Ryoma adalah miliknya juga? Jadi milik Nanjiro adalah miliknya juga. Ah kenapa juga si Nanjiro ini harus melotot marah. Ryoma tidak pernah marah kalau Karupin mengambil ralat mencicipi makananya. Lagipula seberapa banyak daya tampung perut seekor kucing. Karupin hanya mengambilnya sedikit, tidak perlu semarah itu kan?

"Awas kamu!" Nanjiro siap-siap pasang posisi menangkap. Tapi Karupin yang lebih mungil jelas lebih lincah. Dia berlari menjauh. Nanjiro mengejarnya.

Nanjro tua tidak mungkin menyaingi kecepatan Karupin. Ryoma sekalipun bukan tandingannya. Ryoma-nya yang rajin latihan fisik saja tidak sanggup! Apalagi bapaknya yang menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bermalas-malasan. Mereka berlarian mengitari lapangan tenis selama berpuluh-puluh menit. Sampai akhirnya Karupin keluar sebagai pemenang. Nanjiro menyerah duluan. Tubuhnya bermandikan keringat. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat. Dan sekarang dia hampir sama dengan Karupin. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, kepanasan.

Karupin memilih duduk di sebelah kepalanya. Kalau bisa mengumpat dia pasti sudah mengumpat. Nanjiro sialan. Gara-gara dia sekarang Karupin jadi kepanasan lagi. Matanya yang besar menyipit sementara mulutnya terbuka lebar-lebar. Itu satu-satunya cara bagi dia menghilangkan rasa panas.

"Gara-gara kamu aku haru membuang melon sepotong!" protes Nanjiro di sela-sela nafasnya yang hampir putus.

Karupin tidak menjawab. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir dan tidak sadar Nanjiro sedang bicara dengannya. Dia terlalu sibuk menghilanglkan rasa panas luar biasa menyiksa ini.

Nanjro menoleh ke arah Karupin karena mendengar suara nafas kucing malang tersebut. Kasihan juga. "Kata orang kucing suka tempat yang hangat, aku heran kenapa mereka bisa mengambil kesimpulan demikian. Mereka yang bodoh, atau kamu yang terlalu manja?"

Nanjiro bodoh, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kucing miliknya tidak bermoncong, udara panas tentu jadi masalah besar baginya. Lagi pula apa dia tidak lihat bagaimana bentuk tubuh Karupin. Bulat, terlalu banyak lemak dan masalah terbesar, dia jenis kucing berambut panjang! Bukan pendek! Kalau bisa Karupin akan mengambil gunting dan momotong habis bulu-bulunya. Lagipula salah siapa sampai dia jadi memiliki bulu selebat dan sepanjang ini! Salahkan para manusia-manusia bernama belakang Echizen. Mereka terlalu baik merawatnya. Makanan terbaik, produk grooming terbaik, tempat tinggal terbaik. Semua yang terbaik. Dan mereka membanggakan kucing mereka yang setara dengan kulitas Show tanpa sadar betapa menderitanya Karupin di musim panas dengan bulu lebat dan panjang.

Kesimpulannya, Nanjiro bodoh sebesar tujuh puluh persen dan Karupin manja sebesar tiga puluh persen.

"Ya sudah kita masuk ke rumah dan hidupkan AC sampai suhu yang terendah." Nanjiro menggendong Karupin dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Satu siang yang panas kembali terselamatkan dan berlalu dengan tenang, _pada akhirnya_.

Karupin bisa melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya dan hari ini dia mendapatkan satu pengalaman menyenangkan di musim panas yang dia benci, melon. Karupin akan menuliskannya dalam buku harian di otaknya. Supaya dia ingat apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk menikmati musim panas besok, lusa, minggu depan, bulan depan dan tahun depan.

**July, Tuesday _What a bad (nightmare) day_**

_Night_.

Akhirnya setelah tiga hari dua malam yang membosankan di musim panas, Ryoma pulang! Teman bermain Karupin pulang! Teman tidur seranjangnya pulang! _Bye_-_bye_ hari-hari yang menyebalkan. Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki Ryoma, Karupin langsung berlalari ke pintu, dia berjalan di depan Ryoma menggosok badannya sambil sedikit berjijit dan mengibas-ngibaskan ekor selebat kemoceng pada kaki Ryoma.

"Kamu merindukanku Karupin?" Ryoma buru-buru menggendong Karupin, membelai kepalanya dan langsung membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Karupin senang-senang saja. Hari-hari indah segera dimulai. Ryoma menyalakan lampu kamar begitu pintu terbuka. Mengambil remote AC dan langsung menyalakan mesin pendingin tersebut. Udara sejuk mulai berhembus dan menyapu lembut rambut-rambut lembut Karupin. Ah nyamannya. Hari ini dia bisa tidur nyenyak kalu bosan tanpa perlu takut tiba-tiba terjatuh dari atas kasur seperti dua hari yang lalu saat dia tidak punya pilihan selain seranjang dengan Nanjiro.

"Mau main?" tawarnya.

Tentu saja. Malam hari adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi Karupin. Semalaman dia bersama Ryoma, bermain mainan favoritnya, dibelai-belai kepanya hingga dia teridur dan teman melalui malam-malam yang gelap. Kamar yang penuh bau Ryoma. Kasur yang embuk. Udara yang sejuk. Ah tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini di musim panas, melon sekarang berada di urutan kedua.

CTAR

Suara keras dari arah luar yang didahului oleh cahaya terang mengagetkan Karupin. Segera dia meringkuk di pojok ruangan, ketakutan.

"Hanya kilat Karupin, tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti." Ryoma menggendong Karupin yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok ruangan dan menariknya ke atas kasur. "Ayo kita main!" Karupin tidak langsung setuju. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling. Memastikan semuanya aman. "Hanya petir. Tenang saja," bujuk Ryoma. Dia mengambil mainan kesukaan Karupin batangan panjang dari plastik yang salah satu ujungnya terdapat pentolan.

Ryoma memulai aksinya. Dia menggerak-gerakan bagain ujung berpentolan tersebut pada daerah sekitar wajah Karupin. Karupin berusaha menangkap dengan kedua tangan. Tapi Ryoma lebih gesit dia tidak membiarkan Karupin menangkap. Karupin tidak mudah menyerah semudah itu. Dia berjuang keras menangkapnya. Kalau mainan itu mengarah ke kanan, dia bergerak ke kanan. Kalau ke kiri dia ikut kekiri. Kalau ke atas dia akan sedikit berdiri, mencoba menggapainya. Kalau di bawah melewati kaki-kaki, Karupin akan melompat mundur selangkah. Ini permainan yang menyenangkan. Kalau sampai tertangkap dia akan mengigit gemas sesaat samapai Ryoma mengambilnya dan mulai menggerak-gerakan dan karupin kembali menangkapnya, terus berulang seperti itu sampai karupin kelelahan.

Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh. Mainan itu tidak bergerak dengan lincah lagi. Hanya diam dan baru bergerak ketika tangan Karupin menyentuhnya. Mulai nggak seru nih. Karupin yang penasaran mengitari Ryoma. Temannya itu tidak bergerak dan terdengar dengkuran lembut serta matanya terpejam. Yah ketiduran deh. Karupin coba membangunkannya dengan mejilati mata Ryoma dengan lidahnya yang kasar. Biasanya cara ini selalu berhasil membangunkan Ryoma tapi kali ini Ryoma sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sia-sia sudah. Ryoma yang begitu dinanti selama dua malam. Ryoma yang dia rindukan, satu-satunya teman bermain sekarang tertidur pulas karena lelah. Lagi-lagi salah satu kebahagian Karupin di musim yang menyebalkan ini terengut.

CTAR

Suara guntur kembali terdengar. Karupin buru-buru berlindung di balik punggung Ryoma. Dia selalu siaga pada cuaca seperti ini. Satu lagi hal yang dia benci, guntur dan hujan di musim panas. Dan tepat seperti perkiraannya. Titik-titik air mulai turun. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik dan menjatuhkan banyak-banyak air di seluruh bumi. Karupin benci air. Ya, kucing mana yang suka air. Alasannya karena air itu sumber masalah. Faktor pencetus timbulnya kuman. Karupin benci ketika tubuhnya basah. Dia jadi harus ekstra keras menjilati setiap helai rambut-rambut panjang itu sampai kering. Buang-buang tenaga untuk hal tidak berguna.

Dan kesialan belum berakhir. Hujan deras, badai petir, angin kencang, selanjutnya, lampu mati. Setelah ini Nanjiro akan masuk ke kamar. Membuka jendela karena udara di dalam kamar terlalu pengap tanpa AC. Lalu titik-titik air yang terbawa angin akan mencoba masuk. Karupin hanya bisa berdoa tidak ada setetes air yang menyentuh bulu halus di seluruh tubuh.

Sudah cukup kesialan selama dua malam tiga hari di tengah-tengah musim panas yang menjengkelkan. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, dia tidak akan bisa tidur jika guntur terus mengejeknya.

Lembaran untuk hari ini baru saja dimulai. Malam ini memang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya Ryoma sekarang ada di rumah siap menemaninya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih baik dari itu. Dan besok masih menanti lembaran-lembaran cerita musim panas yang siap memenuhi buku harian Karupin. Tiga hari ini memang dipenuhi hal-hal tidak menyenangkan. Tapi siapa tahu besok akan menghadirkan cerita yang berbeda. Cerita musim panas yang menyenangkan bagi seekor kucing himalayan manja yang membenci udara panas dan semua hal yang berbau musim panas.

=END=

* * *

><p>an: _aneh ya? Waktu ngeliat ada prompt cat di FFC yg dibuat sama _SilentAfterglow_ entah kenapa langsung terlintas si Karupin kucingnya Ryoma Echizen. Sempet lupa juga siapa nama kucingnya dia berhubung sudah lama nggak menyentuh manga satu ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan menghibur. _

_Sedikit tambahan tentang Karupin, kurasa dia tidak semenyebalkan seperti yang aku tulis. Dia hanya seekor kucing yang suka kenyamanan dan manja. Sama seperti kucing-kucingku. Kalo ada yang aneh harap maklum karena karakter Karupin yang minim di manga saya sesuaikan dengan kucing saya._

_Lalu kucing itu mahluk _nocturnal_. Dia lebih banyak beraktifitas di malam hari dan di siang hari lebih banyak tidur. Dan satu kenyataan lainnya, dia menghabiskan 70% hidupnya untuk tidur. Peringkat kedua ditempati oleh grooming (kegiatan menjilati bulu alias mandi bagi kucing). Pada intinya dia itu pemalas. _


End file.
